Una amiga fiel en mi
by eltioRob95
Summary: Lincoln Loud, huerfano que se dedica a robar para comer en la ciudad de Agrabah, se encuentra una curiosa Lámpara, que le parecerá un objeto inútil, pero tiene más de lo que imaginaba. inspirado en un fanart de Ozjim y dedicado a Ozjim.


**Lincoln Loud como Aladdín.**

**Leni Loud como La genio de la lámpara.**

* * *

**Una amiga fiel en mi**

Lincoln era un niño callejero huérfano, que vivía en la despiadada ciudad de Agrabah, sin nadie más en el mundo más que él, y por supuesto su mono mascota, su fiel amigo, robando para comer, sobreviviendo para que no lo maten.

No podía creer lo que le había pasado en un dia, primero había conocido a una chica, ahora aquella joven resultaba ser la princesa, la mismísima hija del sultan, luego termina encarcelado, luego conoce a un misterioso anciano que lo lleva a una cueva mágica, en la cual termina atrapado junto con una alfombra mágica y una lámpara dorada sin aparente valor alguno.

De puro casualidad aquella lámpara había quedado sucia de tanto polvo y arena, son sólo frotarla jamás se imaginó lo que ocurriría.

Ahora tenía una chica de piel azul y esbelto cabello negro atado, de llamativo atuendo, gigante, lo miraba , como si estuviera analizándolo.

-¿Tú eres una chico o algo así?-

-No soy ni mujer ni hombre, aunque tengo esta apariencia similar a la que ustedes los mortales llaman, féminas-

-oh ya veo- respondio Lincoln sin dejar de completar a ese ser.

-Hmmm…. Ahora que te veo bien de cerca ,eres más bajito que el último amo que tuve ¿o es por que ahora soy más gigantezca que tú?- dijo aquella chica de piel azul inquisitiva con su mano en su mentón.

-Espera un momento- dijo Lincoln confundido.

-¿Yo? ¿soy tu amo?-

-Por supuesto tontuelo!- *sonriendo*

\- a menos que sea otra persona la que haya flotado la lámpara y se esté escondiendo de mi, no está pasando eso ¿verdad?-

El niega con la cabeza.

-Bien, me presento ante ti. Soy laaaa….. Genio de la lámpara!-

*Aparentes cientos de clones de aquella genio en versión humana aplaudiéndola y ovacionándola*

-Awwww gracias gracias por los aplausos chicas, son geniales, obviamente por que son "yo"-

Lincoln miró a aquella ser confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿no te suena mi nombre? ¿La genio? ¿Lámpara mágica? ¿ deseos? Vamos encanto, es muy obvio, o sea hellooo-

-¿Deseos?-

Ella sonrió en respuesta.

-Exactamente, tres deseos para ser exactos-

*Aparece detrás de Lincoln sorpréndiendolo*

-Y ni uno más :D

El peliblanco mira a su fiel mono.

-¿Sabes Abu? Creo que estoy soñando o algo-

La hermosa genio de cabello negro simplemente rió en respuesta ante el excepticismo de su nuevo amo, ella negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Hahaha amo amo amo, veo que no estás captando lo que ocurre aquí asi que toma asiento….-

*Hace aparecer un sofá para Lincoln*

-…Y disfruta de la instrucción musical que te voy a dar-

*Se hace gigantezca ante él*

*Moviendo hombros y cabeza con ritmo*

_Ni Sherezada ni Alí Babá, pudieron nunca imaginar,_

_la suerte que mi amo mostrará,_

_con la gran magia que lo hará triunfar._

*Hombres con espadas rodeando a Lincoln*

_Que a sus puños rinde gran poder,_

*Ella los desaparece con un chasquido*

_un arsenal tremendo poseer,_

_y vaya que sorpresas va a tener,_

_solo la lámpara debe frotar... le diré..._

*Volando alrededor de Lincoln*

_Mi amo Lincoln Loud, ¿Qué es lo que va a pedir?_

*Aparecen en un restaurant*

(Lincoln el comensal, Leni genio como la mesera)

_Tomare su orden porque usted,_

_tiene una amiga fiel en mi... ja ja._

*Le sirve un plato del mejor pollo*

_La vida es un bufete y yo le serviré._

_*el pollo es transforma en una mini Leni*_

_En secreto que me pedirá,_

_tiene una amiga fiel en mi._

*Lincoln con toalla en un spa rodeado de Lenis, una masajeandolo, otra limando sus uñas*

_Si... Dar buen servicio es nuestro orgullo,_

_Tú eres el Jefe, el Rey, y el Zar,_

_hay que pedir siempre de lo mejor_

_y otro poco más de baklava._

*Hace llover monedas de oro*

_Algo de la lista "A" y todo de la "B",_

_Hoy me late ayudarte,_

_Tu tienes una amiga fiel en mi._

*La chica genio en versión humana, bailando con sombrero, baston y elegante traje blanco*

_La ra la ... bomba!_

*Otra Leni bailando a su derecha*

_La ra la ... si si _

*Otra Leni bailando a su izquierda*

*tres Lenis bailando*

_La ra la ... na na_

_Cha cha Lala ..._

*Desaparece*

_Esto puedo hacer_

_*Malabares con serpientes*_

_esto puede el_

*Malabares con bolas de fuego*

_Esto puedo aparecer, del sombrero aquel._

_y yo puedo ¡Phuu! Miren aquí... ja ja..._

_y quien puede Abracadabra,_

_romperlo así y a las chicas desaparecer._

*La genio con micrófono frente al peliblanco*

_Sorprendido no TIENES que estar,_

_estoy lista siempre a responder!_

_Puedes mi buena fe certificar,_

_a tu servicio una genio está._

_Puedes contar con mi fuerza mágica_

_y tus deseos realizando voy_

*Abre la cabeza de Lincoln en forma caricaturezca y saca una lista extensa*

_Dame esa lista kilométrica,_

_frota la lámpara y verás quien soy._

*Envuelve la lista y se la come*

_Mi amo Lincoln Loud, pida uno, dos o tres,_

_Estoy muy dispuesta porque usted..._

*le guiña el ojo*

_tiene un amiga fiel, un amiga fiel,_

*Hace aparecer camarones bailando¨*

_tiene... un amiga fiel, un amiga fiel,_

*Hace conejos blancos danzantes* (Warren entre ellos)

_tiene... un a...miga... fiel...en...mí..._

_ja, ja,ja... ja, ja, ja!..._

*sigue la música y todos bailan*

_Tu Tienes una amiga fiel en mi._

La genio termina su presentación musical, con las manos en sus caderas, esperaba alguna respuesta de su "amo" , pero al parecer aquel chico aun estaba procesando la situación.

-Ahora esta es la parte donde tienes que aplaudir-

-Pues estuvo buenísimo… o sea…. ¿Que me concederás lo que yo quiera? ¿verdad?-

-Bueno…. Como que no todo lo que tu quieras en realidad, existen clausulas que esta bella genio que ves aquí no puede desobedecer por nada del universo-

-¿Y esa es?-

La genio hace aparecer una roca para poder sentarse al lado de Lincoln

-Bien, regla número 1, yo no puedo asesinar a nadie-

Hace aparecer una daga, una daga de goma ya que La genio la dobla con facilidad.

-asi que no me lo pidas-

*Lo hace desaparecer*

-Regla número 2, no puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de otro alguien-

*hace aparecer un corazón flotante frente a ella*

-Los genios no atentamos contra el libre albedrío-

* un chasquido de dedos y aquel corazón se rompe como si fuera de cristal*

-Regla numero 3, no puedo resucitar a los muertos del mas alla-

Hace aparecer una momia ancestral, esta tiene moscas alrededor.

-¿ves la razón? es un asco, huelen muy feo- dijo muy disgustada, con otro chasquido de dedos, aquella momia desaparece.

-Oh ya veo ¿oiste eso Abú?-

El mono asiente.

-Vaya genio poderosa ¿no crees? No puede resucitar muertos-

La genio hace una expresión de indignada.

-Creo que ni ni siquiera puede sacarnos de aquí, busquemos la salida- dijo el albino callejero a punto de irse cuando es detenido por una mano gigantezca de la genio impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Disculpa? Por que flotaste mi lámpara en primer lugar, como que tú me despertaste de mi letargo, como que tú me trajiste a este lugar ¿y ahora me quieres abandonar? Que amo tan poco caballeroso-

Lincoln y abú se miraron.

-Escúchame, tú tendrás tus tres deseos quieras o no, empezando por el primero, asi que SENTADOOOO!-

Lincoln y su fiel amigo peludo tragaron saliva, obedecieron a la chica genio sin replicar, sentándose en la alfombra.

La genio sonrió y se transformó en su versión humana, vestida como una azafata.

-Atención pasajeros, Las salidas de emergencia están por aquí , aquí y aquí, en todos lados, por favor mantengan sus manos dentro de la alfombra, gracias-

Lincoln y abu simplemente miraron a aquella chica genio, era como si su repentino enfado se desvaneciera por completo, por lo que Lincoln escuchó sobre los genios es que nunca había que provocarlos.

Ella solo le sonrió

"Este pequeño infante mortal comienza a caerme bien"

* * *

-Leni….Leni… LENI!-

La Loud modista se despierta y observa a su hermana genio cruzada de brazos observándola.

-Lily ya se durmió, asi que puedes guardar ese libro y retirarte a tu habitación-

Leni observó aquel libro de cuentos que tenía sobre sus piernas.

(Aladdin)

-¿Sabes Lisa? Tuve un sueño muy raro, soñé que era una poderosa genio de la lámpara como el cuento de aladdín!- relató la modista emocionada.

-Si, los sueños suelen un hocus pocus que ni las grandes mentes como yo pueden comprender- explicó Lisa sin sorpresa.

-¿Ah?-

-Que ya puedes ir a dormir-

-Oh, deacuerdo-

Leni salió de su habitación y notó la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln medio abierta, la Loud rubia entró y vió a su hermano de cabello blanco, se había destapado de nuevo, ella lo cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

-Dulce sueños, mi dulce rata callejera-

Leni abandona la habitación de su hermano sin darse cuenta de que Lincoln aún no se había dormido.

-¿Qué?-

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya encantado este One shot**

**¿por qué escribí esto? bien, vi un fanart de Ozjim11 (fanfic otro de los chicos, TLH calma y caos) de Leni como el genio y Logan como Aladdin **

**por supuesto que puse a Lincoln en vez de Logan en esta historia, no le tomaré más personajes prestados a Ozjim, ya suficiente hice con el Lincoln travieso (No es nuestro Lincoln) de su historia (Otro de los chicos) **

**a parte de que otra vez está el tema de Aladdin en la cultura popular gracias al Liveaction , decídí hacer esto. (dicen que está bueno la nueva versión, me gustaría verla enserio.) **

**¿Que les pareció ver o imaginar a Leni loud como el genio? obviamente aquí la hice un poco más lista ya que es una "Genio" , de la lampara pero una genio.**

**en fin, saludos lectores, espero que te haya gustado Ozjim, colega.**


End file.
